5 years later
by SugarButterFlour1904
Summary: One-shot AU on what I wish had been the final scene in the season finale on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy.


**Hey Guys! This idea's been in my head for a while, I sort of wanted to write a suits epilogue (like the 19 years later scene in Harry Potter). I've tweaked it a bit so that some of the plot line matches up to what we saw in the series finale on Wednesday but there's still a whole bunch of stuff that doesn't fit with the ending of the series (i.e. Darvey still being in the firm w/ Mike and Rachel). The basic idea is that it's a silent camera shot with music in the background but I wanted to pay homage to our original 6. Happy Reading!**

**-A**

* * *

'**5 years later'**

At first, our view is filled with what can only be ginger hair, the colour every Suitor associates with Donna Roberta Paulsen, but, as the camera zooms out, we can see that the auburn curls belong to a little girl around the age of 4. The camera follows her as she runs down the halls past the entrance of 'Specter Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett Ross'. The toddler runs into what can only be her mother and the camera briefly focuses in on the glass in front of her office. The words we see only confirm the inevitable, 'Donna Paulsen-Specter' is etched onto the glass. The camera refocuses on Donna talking to her daughter before glancing at her phone, as she frowns and picks up a file, more attentive viewers would notice a set of rings on her left hand, the more flamboyant of the two showcasing an enormous diamond surrounded by 15 smaller gems, signifying the years the couple had spent together before their marriage. Continuing on, Donna kisses her daughter on her head and gets up, walking in the direction of her husband's office, in a blue dress proudly showing her 5-month pregnancy belly.

Walking into Harvey Specter's office, we see him n a heated discussion with Samantha, Katrina and Brian who, despite the argument, is gripping tightly onto Katrina's hand. Harvey looks up and smiles at his wife as she walks in and places a chaste kiss on his lips as she hands him the file which he opens and frowns at. We watch him excuse himself and walk through the firm round to Louis' office. In the corridor, he passes Mike Ross and steals the bagel out of his hand as he walks past and takes a bite with a grin. Continuing through the firm, Harvey pauses and steps into a pregnant Rachel Zane's office and showing her the file in her hand. She glances at it briefly before opening a drawer in her desk and handing him another file whilst stealing Mike's bagel out of his hand with a wink.

Harvey shakes his head as he walks into Louis' office where we once again pause and focus on the glass, on which we see 'Louis Litt, Managing Partner'. Focusing back into the office we see Louis in what appears to be a meeting with 2 clients, and ginger and a black-haired female. But as the camera pans round the desk we see a 6-year-old girl wearing a 'You just got Litt up t-shirt', she is, of course, Lucy Litt. We can also see that red-haired girl is the mini Paulsen-Specter we met earlier. The more observant Suitors will also notice that every picture of himself on Louis' desk has been replaced with pictures of his daughter, wife and the Specters.

Harvey places the file in front of Louis and picks up his daughter, resting her on his hip as Alex Williams walks in, Samantha close on his heels, carrying two other files which he also places on Louis' desk. As Brian, Katrina and Donna walk in, Lucy walks round the desk and climbs onto her father's lap. Finally, as Donna takes her daughter off her husband and settles her onto her hip, Mike and Rachel walk in, also crowding around the desk.

The camera begins to zoom out, framing the scene of our favourite characters all together. But, as it looks like the end, the music cuts out as a phone rings - Harvey's - he grabs it, glancing at the caller id with a smile and the last thing we hear before we cut to black is Harvey Specter's voice asking "Jessica, what can I do for you?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this, even though it's a bit different from most things on this site! Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions of the songs you think should go with this in the comments. I love hearing your feedback.**

**p.s. For those of you who read 'How did I get so lucky?', the next chapter is on the way :)**

**-A**


End file.
